Schwarzrote Zukunft
by Inimissi
Summary: Harry findet eine völlig verzweifelte Hermine, wird er ihr helfen können? Spielt ab dem 6. Schuljahr von Harry und Co. Bücher werden teilweise ignoriert Unter dem selben Titel auch auf fanfiktion.de gepostet...


Wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten ging Harry alleine nach Hogsmeade und kam auch alleine zurück. Alleine verbrachte er die Zeit dort allerdings nicht. Aber nicht einmal Ron und Hermine erfuhren, mit wem er zusammen die Zeit dort teilte. Er fand, er sah seinen Freund viel zu selten, aber konnte nur einmal im Monat nach Hogsmeade und wenn sein Liebster direkt zur Schule gekommen wäre, dann hätten sie die Beziehung offen legen müssen. Und das wollten beide nicht.

Harry, weil er sich noch gut an die Blicke erinnern konnte, als er offen zugegeben hatte schwul zu sein. Und Percy, weil es seiner Karriere schaden könnte, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der noch im letzten Jahr noch als Lügner und verrückt gegolten hatte.

Harry seufzte. Er vermisste seinen Rotschopf jetzt schon. Jetzt brauchte er dringend jemanden zum Reden und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Sein engster Freund Draco. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste leicht. Jeder einzelne Schüler und die meisten Lehrer gingen davon aus, dass sie sich hassten und doch hatten sie sich bereits im ersten Schuljahr angefreundet. Es war Draco gewesen, der Harry bei seinem Coming Out geholfen und nach dem Tod von dessen Paten stundenlang mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche gesessen hatte. Seine Arme immer um den Jüngeren gelegt. Der Blonde hatte ihm auch von dem ihm zustehenden Titeln und Positionen erzählt. Etwas was Dumbledore Harry hatte verschweigen wollen. Das Familienoberhaupt der Familie Potter hatte zwar nie Macht gewollt, hatte aber prophylaktisch seine Sitze in allen Gremien eingefordert. Damit hatte er unwissentlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und schon die Tatsache, dass er dadurch mit seinem Freund zusammen gekommen war, machte ihn wirklich glücklich.

Dieser vertrat ihn auch bei allen Sitzungen, schon alleine damit keinem auffiel, dass Harry politisch aktiv war.

„Selbe Zeit, selber Ort" Das war die Nachricht, die eine Schuleule Draco überbringen würde. Er würde verstehen.

Auf dem Weg von der Eulerei hörte Harry ein lautes Schluchzen. Neugierig, wie er war, folgte er dem Geräusch und sah zu seinem Entsetzen eine völlig verzweifelte Hermine. Sie saß an ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Um sie herum lagen die benutzten Taschentücher völlig verstreut. Schnell trat er zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Sofort krallten sich ihre Hände in seinen Rücken und sie klammerte sich an ihren besten Freund. Ratlos strich dieser langsam über ihren Rücken.

Er ließ das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren eine zeitlang einfach schluchzen, dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung und sah seine beste Freundin ruhig an. „Willst du mir sagen, was los ist?" fragte er ruhig. „Oder sollen wir uns eine ruhigere Ecke suchen?" fügte er hinzu, als er die Schüler sah, die sie beide beobachteten.

Die Klassenbeste nickte ruhig und ließ sich von dem Grünäugigen in Richtung Raum der Wünsche dirigieren.

Dort verfrachtete er Hermine auf ein gemütliches Sofa und deckte sie liebevoll mit einer Decke zu. Seine beste Freundin krallte sich nun in seine Roben und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Harry suchte etwas in seinen Taschen und reichte ihr ein Stück Schokolade, dass diese gerne annahm. Weinend und Schokolade knabbernd saß sie da und starrte ins Leere. Harry machte dieser Blick echt Angst und er mache sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um das Mädchen.

„Mine, was ist los?" „Ich bin schwanger!" ließ die Muggelgeborene die Bombe platzen. Harry nahm seine beste Freundin fast sofort wieder in die Arme und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich will dieses Kind, das Problem ist eher, dass der Vater mich heute angeschrieen hat. Er hat mir an den Kopf geworfen, dass er mit so einer Schlampe wie mir nichts zu tun haben möchte! Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Er weiß noch nichts von der Schwangerschaft" „Dieses Arschloch!" das war das erste, was Harry sagen konnte. „Da hat er so eine tolle Freundin und weiß das einfach nicht zu schätzen!" fügte er an. „Darf ich ihm eine reinhauen?" Mine grinste leicht. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet!" erklärte sie die Reaktion. „Mine, du zählst für mich zur Familie und niemand beleidigt meine Familie!"

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein und das ließ seine Stimmung in die tiefsten Tiefen sinken. „Mine, wir haben ein Problem. Da du eine Muggelgeborene bist, hast du kein magisches Familienoberhaupt und das bedeutet, dass der Direktor dich von der Schule schmeißen kann, sobald er von der Schwangerschaft erfährt. Besonders wenn du den Vater nicht verrätst." Hermines Miene hatte sich während seinen Worten noch mehr verdüstert. „Scheiße!" fluchte sie laut. „Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen!" versprach ihr Harry. „Vergiss nicht, ich bin immer für dich da!" Dankbar ließ sich seine beste Freundin in seine Arme fallen und genoss die Zuneigung.

Keuchend kam Harry vor dem Raum der Wünsche zum Stehen. Er hatte Hermine noch in den Turm gebracht und war dann zurückgeeilt um sich mit Draco zu treffen.

Der wartete schon ungeduldig. „Ich erkläre es gleich!" sagte Harry entschuldigend und wünschte sich eine große Bibliothek mit einer gemütlichen Leseecke.

Die beiden Jungs ließen sich auf die Sessel fallen. „Dann erklär mal!" forderte Draco ruhig auf. Auch wenn sie alleine waren, hatte er meist seine Eisprinz Maske auf. Aber dennoch war er viel lockerer. „Eigentlich brauchte ich nur jemanden um mein Leid zu klagen, aber dann habe ich vorhin Mine getroffen. Sie war total verzweifelt. Sie ist schwanger und der Alte wird sie von der Schule schmeißen, sobald er es weiß. Du weißt, dass er mich isolieren möchte um mich besser kontrollieren zu können!"

Draco sprang auf: „Wir müssen also einen Weg finden, wie wir Hermine auf der Schule behalten können. Sie ist zu gut um von der Schule zu fliegen und es würde sie umbringen! Außerdem würde es dich traurig machen und keiner macht meinen Bruder traurig!" „Sie bräuchte ein magisches Familienoberhaupt!" sagte Harry und schnappte sich das erste Buch.

Beide lasen hastig doch keiner fand eine geeignete Lösung. Erst nach drei Stunden rief Harry aus: „Ich hab hier was!" und reichte Draco das Buch „Noblesse der Magie".

Der überflog das aufgeschlagene Kapitel und blickte dann seinen schwarzhaarigen Nennbruder an: „Das ist natürlich eine Möglichkeit! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Hermine einweihen und die geforderten Leute zusammen suchen.

Weihnachten verbrachten Harry und Hermine bei den Weasleys. Für den Grünäugigen war es eine große Erleichterung seinen Freund endlich wieder zu sehen. Der Schwarzhaarige und der Rotschopf nutzten die Zeit um die letzten Details für die Lösung von Hermines Problem zu besprechen und am vorletzten Ferientag war es dann so weit.

Mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt fuhren die drei am Tag danach wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Hermine war froh, dass eine Lösung gefunden war, Ron freute sich schon auf das Essen in Hogwarts und Harry vermisste Percy.

Nach dem Essen ging Hermine zu Madam Pomfrey, um sich untersuchen zu lassen.

Fünf Tage später, sie saßen gerade beim Abendbrot, kam der Minister herein, der von einigen Mitarbeitern aus dem Familienbehörde begleitet wurde. „Es wird Ernst" murmelte Harry, während Hermine zusammenzuckte. Beruhigend legte der Schwarzhaarige ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe alle Unterlagen dabei, die werden dir nichts tun können!"

„Herr Minister, was verschafft uns die Ehre?" Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und ging dem Minister entgegen. „Das weiß der Alte ganz genau, er hat ihn gerufen!" zischte Harry ungehalten.

„Wir sind hier um dem schändlichen Treiben an dieser Schule Einhalt zu gebieten," antwortete der Scrimgeour „es gibt hier eine Schülerin die es in ihrer Liederlichkeit zu weit getrieben hat und schwanger geworden ist." Hier keuchten einige auf. „Daher muss ich Sie jetzt bitten uns zu begleiten, Miss Granger!" Jetzt keuchten wirklich alle auf. Damit hatte nun keiner gerechnet. Die regeltreue Streberin war schwanger? Und wer zur Hölle war der Vater. „Das wird Gerüchte geben!" stöhnte Harry auf.

„Währenddessen hatte die Braungelockte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Platz wegbewegt. „Wird es bald!" wurde sie daher vom Minister angeherrscht. „Ich habe nicht vor, mir von Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise vorschreiben zu lassen, wie ich mein Leben zu führen habe!" zischte Hermine wütend. „Holt sie" kam nun der Befehl vom Minister. Dieser Satz brachte nun Harry in Rage. Während die Mitarbeiter sich in Bewegung setzten, erhob sich Harry. „Jeder Angriff auf meine Schwester ist ein Angriff auf die alten und einflussreichen Familien Potter und Black.

Und jeder Angriff wird Folgen haben, und keine davon wird positiv sein. Das schwöre ich auf meine Magie!"

„Schwester?" wiederholte der Minister ungläubig und stoppte seine Untergebenen. „Ja," sagte Harry kalt, „Das Fratre-Sanguinem Ritual sagt Ihnen bestimmt was. Hier die Kopien der Unterlagen. Machen Sie Ihren Job das nächste Mal besser!"

Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu dem Tag ab, den sie bei der Familie Granger verbracht hatten. Percy hatte ihn und Hermine dorthin appariert, wo Draco und Neville bereits auf sie warteten.

Im Wohnzimmer von Hermines Elternhaus hatten sie das Ritual durchgeführt.

„Ich Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter, Lord Black, Oberhaupt der alten und ehrwürdigen Familien Potter und Black, ich rufe das Schicksal. Seht dies unverschuldet in Not geratene Mädchen, lasst es mich in meine Familie aufnehmen, so dass ihre Not gelindert werden möge.

Er wartete eine kurze Zeit ab, dann stellte sich Neville vor die beiden Freunde.

„Lord Potter, Lord Black hat die Bitte geäußert. Sind die anwesenden Mitglieder der Familien Potter und Black einverstanden?" „Ja" kam es einstimmig von Draco und Harry. „Ist die Familie Granger einverstanden?" fuhr Neville fort. „Ja" kam es einstimmig von Ian und Jean Granger.

Neville reichte Harry den Familiendolch und der Schwarzhaarige schnitt sich ohne zu zögern in die Handinnenfläche. Dann sprach er zu der Braunhaarigen gewandt „Ich, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter, Lord Black ich schwöre dir Hermine Jean Granger, dass ich immer an deiner Seite stehen werde, dass ich dich begleiten werde und dass ich dich beschützen werde. Egal, was noch kommen möge!" Er reichte Hermine den Dolch, die sich nun ebenfalls die Handinnenfläche anschnitt. „Ich; Hermine Jean Granger, erwidere diesen Schwur und schwöre dir als meinem neuen Familienoberhaupt die ewige Treue!" Die blutenden Hände wurden verschränkt. „Mein Blut sei dein Blut!" sagte Harry feierlich. „Dein Blut sei mein Blut!" erwiderte Hermine.

„Ich präsentiere euch: Harry James Potter-Black und seine Schwester Hermine Jean Potter-Black!" rief Neville enthusiastisch.

Der Scrimgeour blätterte die Papiere durch, bei einem bestimmten Namen keuchte er auf. „Warum hat als Zeuge Draco Malfoy unterschrieben?" Jetzt starrten alle Harry an, wusste doch jeder um die Feindschaft der beiden. Draco erhob sich grinsend und gesellte sich zu Harry. „Harry ist seit der ersten Klasse mein bester Freund und Nennbruder, sowie seit kurzem mein Familienoberhaupt. Natürlich stehe ich immer an seiner Seite!" Er blickte sich um und genoss die geschockten Blicke. „Ich glaube wir haben Hogwarts für heute genug geschockt!" grinste er. „Oh ja" gluckste Harry. „Familientreffen am üblichen Ort?" Lachend verließen die drei die Große Halle. Völlig geschockte Schüler und Lehrer hinter sich zurücklassend.

„Nervös?" fragte Harry seine Schwester liebevoll und zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht. Das Band zwischen den beiden war in den vergangenen Jahren immer enger geworden. Es waren turbulente Jahre gewesen. Erst hatte Mine ihre Tochter Sarah Lily Potter-Black auf die Welt gebracht. Dann war Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban entlassen worden und er hatte versucht Draco umzubringen. Worauf er wieder nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Es waren die Prüfungen gefolgt und ein Sorgerechtsstreit mit Seamus Finnigan, der seine Tochter aufziehen wollte. Es hatte mit einer empfindlichen Niederlage des Iren geendet, der nun arbeitslos bei seinen Eltern wohnte.  
Fast schon nebensächlich war es, dass Harry Voldemort besiegte, der das Ministerium angegriffen hatte, an einem Tag wo Harry an einem Zaubergamot Treffen teilnahm. Danach hatte Harry seine Verwandten angezeigt, die für ihre Taten in Askaban landeten. Des weiteren wurde eine Kontrolle der Lebensumstände junger Zauberer und Hexen angeregt.  
Ron hatte vor drei Wochen Padma Patil geheiratet und ging seinem Beruf als Auror mit Begeisterung nach. Harry arbeitete als Zauberkunstlehrer, er hatte Professor Flitwicks Stelle übernommen, der nach dem Krieg nicht mehr Unterrichten wollte.  
Und jetzt würde Hermine heiraten. Die junge Hexe hatte im letzten Schuljahr mit Neville Longbottom angebandelt. Der schüchterne Gryffindor liebte nicht nur seine Liebste von ganzem Herzen, sondern auch seine zukünftige Stieftochter.  
„Es ist so weit!" sagte Harry und reichte seiner Schwester galant seinen Arm um sie zu Neville zu führen.  
Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft war klein. Neben Harry, Sarah und Draco waren noch die Weasleys da, Nevilles Oma, Hermines Eltern und das Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts.

„Nimmst du, Neville, die hier anwesende Hermine Jean Potter-Black zu deiner rechtmäßigen Ehefrau?" „Ja" antwortete Neville fest und sah dabei seinem Engel tief in die Augen. „Nimmst du Hermine, den hier anwesenden Neville Frank Longbottom zu deinem rechtmäßigen Ehemann?" „Ja" Die Stimme der Braunhaarigen war ruhig und sanft. „Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau, ihr dürft euch nun eure Liebe beweisen!"  
Sanft küsste sich das Brautpaar unter dem Jubel der anwesenden Gäste.  
„Ich präsentiere euch Hermine und Neville Longbottom, mit ihrer Tochter Sarah" rief der für die Trauung zuständige Beamte. Und Hermine strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette, sie war endlich Zuhause angekommen.


End file.
